Driving belts of this general type are known from European Patent 14013 and is being used in practice. Engagement of the coupling means of the cross elements ensures sufficient centering of the cross elements in the straight parts of the driving belt between the two pulleys. The coupling means becomes disengaged in the curved parts of the driving belt, where the belt goes around the location of the V-shaped pulleys, so that the mutual centering is lost there, which provides the cross elements with some freedom to locate themselves into a position which makes a good grip of the cross elements in the pulleys possible. This known driving belt is satisfactory but nevertheless it has a number of drawbacks. In particular, the coupling means become disengaged only with difficulty or only partly, as a result of which there will be an overlocating of the cross elements between the pulleys. That is, the projections tend not to be fully released from the mating recesses. Because of this overlocating, the positioning of the cross element is not only determined by the pulley but also by the adjacent cross elements and the carriers and, the grip of the cross elements will not be optimal. All this can be compensated by accepting a greater clearance between the coupling elements. This has a negative effect on the centring of the cross elements in the straight parts, however. In this known driving belt it will always be necessary to search for a compromise between overlocation and clearance, therefore.